


A Drop of Nelson's Blood

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crew as Family, Drinking, Fun, Gen, Gift Work, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck present, featuring the notorious pirate captain Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, terror of the high seas, and her fearsome crew</p><p>
  <a href="http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/73900760690/full-view-aaaaand-last-but-not-least-my">Tumblr link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Nelson's Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dulcetair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetair/gifts).



> Beer bongs are for amateurs

[Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/73900760690/full-view-aaaaand-last-but-not-least-my)


End file.
